Aku
Aku is a character who appears in Chapter 8 of Grim Tales. He is introduced after a few pages of Chapter 8. He is the father of Chi and ruler of the City of Aku. He is featured in several character art. He originates from he Cartoon Network show, Samurai Jack. Grim Tales History Aku is one of the "Big Five" in other words one of the five most feared beings in the Underworld. Though having long since settled into retirement he's greatly feared and respected for his great wisdom and power and is still regarded as the Master of Darkness. Once Demongo was Aku's greatest and most powerful generals in his army. However after his defeat at the hands of Samurai Jack Aku punished Demongo with death, reducing him to a floating disembodied soul and a royal Court Jester/herald/babysitter/plaything. Aku also has a prized daughter, Chi, whom as a result of a pampered upbringing is almost universally regarded as a spoiled brat in the Underworld. Aku is also good friends and business partner's with Him a fellow member of the big five. Chapter 8 When Chi started a fight with Him Aku took notice and intervened on her behalf, apologizing for not disciplining her properly. As a apology Aku suggests Him indulge in his personal hot-springs and sake while he is disciplining Chi, Him gladly accepting. Once inside the castle Aku scolds Chi for her actions, not only did she attack one of his oldest friends and honored guest but she did so in a ridiculous outfit. Realizing that she's depressed about something Aku dons a couple of comical guises in order to cheer her up, followed by a female form in order to properly dress Chi while she explains herself. Aku understands and sympathizes with Chi's concern for her friend Mimi, however as royalty violence is not their way, and challenging someone like Him to a fight is foolish, reckless and dangerous. Personality Retirement seems to have mellowed Aku out considerably from the original series, no longer having any desire to rule the world/universe/etc like he once did. It seems he no longer shows the same inhumane cruelties to his subjects he once did either, his realm the City of Aku is stated to be a place where people "indulge in the guiltiest of pleasures." Finally he's shown to have a rather large soft spot for his daughter Chi. Even when disciplining Chi he uses his shape shifting powers to cheer her up and provide a much needed mother like figure in her life. Despite this soft spot for Chi he takes a "tough but fair" approach to raising her, scolding her for making foolish mistakes such as dressing or acting inappropriately or challenging a superior to a fight. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting: Called the "Shape Shifting Master of Darkness" at the opening of each episode, Aku can change into virtually any form he desires, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a beautiful woman. He can also change his size, liquefy himself, stretch, and expand his body. Aku's consciousness can exist even in a part of himself. He typically changes into animal forms that are threatening to fit certain situations, such as a scorpion or an octopus. He is however limited to his own colour scheme, no matter what form he takes it will always be black, red and green. Aku needs no food, drink, or air and is capable of interstellar travel. He also has the ability to spy on Jack through a large sphere he can summon at will in his tower. As Aku is a great and powerful wizard, he possesses a wide knowledge of magic that varies from episode to episode as the series demands. His powers , as shown thus far in the series include: *'Superhuman Strength': When Aku challenged Jack to a so called final match he was shown to have superhuman strength even in a somewhat human form. *'Limited Invulnerability': Aku has shown the ability easily withstand weapons of any sort, such as simply absorbing arrows shot at him or not even being fazed after being hit by torpedoes as well as being capable of breathing underwater and existing in the depths of space, however he was shown to be vulnerable against mystic weapons and the weapons and artifacts of Deities and especially Jack's blade which was forged through the very essence of purity within Jack's father by the Deities Odin, Ra and Vishnu. *'Fire Generation': Along with being capable of breathing fire Aku has also been shown creating it such as in one comical situation he had to re-ignite his eyebrows. *'Time Travel': This was the very ability that Aku had used to send Jack into the future at the beginning of the series, though so far it has only been used once and was a one way portal forward in time. *'Laser Eye Beams': Aku used this ability in numerous battles with Jack and he also used it to destroy the majority of Jack's Kingdom. *'Teleportation': Aku uses this quite often to appear before those he has business with, such as the Imakandi. *'Summoning Storms': Aku is capable of conjuring storms through will. Magic Materialization: The ability to create objects out of thin air. He once used this ability to conjure gold, jewels, and treasure for the Imakandi. Psychokinesis: Aku has shown the ability to move objects with his mind alone. *'Sonic Scream': Aku was shown capable of producing a powerful scream that causes massive damage to the landscape. *'Necromancy': Aku has been shown in one episode to be capable of animating countless dead bodies, and bending them to his will as they have neither mind nor soul. A significant aspect in the series is that Aku is ageless and immortal. Aku's body is immune to nearly all forms of physical injury. If wounded, the wounds inflicted upon him will regenerate in moments. He can only be harmed and finally defeated by Jack's samurai sword. It is notable that Aku is also vulnerable to various magical and divine attacks (such as the powers and artifacts of gods). Although Aku can transform into any form, his reflection will show his normal form, most noticeable when Aku turns into a hermit, and asks Jack to look for the god's artifacts. When Jack and Aku are in the swamp, Aku shows his normal form even when he is transformed into his hermit form. He will always have the same reflection, so he splashes the water, and uses the ripples to hide his reflection. Despite his nearly omnipotent abilities, Aku has a few weaknesses. These include: *His shapeshifting is limited to his red, green, and black color scheme, also, his reflection will show his normal form, no matter what guise he takes. *He can be harmed by magical objects and attacks. *In one episode (XLIII), he appears to have somehow caught the flu. Appearance Aku is able to take many forms but mostly is seen, when not in battle or disguise, as a black demon several stories in height. He doesn't have any legs but instead has small tentacles on the bottom to walk. He has big pointy shoulders and has six horns bending upwards sticking out of his head. His whole body is pitch black except his face which is green and monkey-like with sharp teeth, a open white nose and big eyes. His eyebrows and long beard are made out of flames and he wears a long black and red toga. However it should be noted that as a master shape-shifting demon Aku can transform into any form of virtually any shape or size that suits his purposes, so long as said form is any combination of Green, black and red. Origin He is Samurai Jack's arch nemesis. His name means "evil" in Japanese. He is similar to Akuma, the evil demon with burning eyes from Japanese mythology. He was born in a pit of darkness and Corruption that fell from space from a potion that was meant to destroy said pit. He is an extremely powerful demon wizard whose primary ability is shape-shifting like the god of evil Amatsu-Mikaboshi, though he possesses many other powers. He requires no food, water, or air and is capable of interstellar travel. Gallery For this subject's gallery, see Aku/Gallery. Category:Antoganist Category:Male Category:Mythical Creature Category:Samurai Jack Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Monarch